Nick Wilde: The 3 Claw Murderer
by sknightman
Summary: This is the story of a mentally unstable man with PTSD. His name? Nicholas Wilde. How he became like this? lets find out! Rated M for Intense violence, gore, sexual scenes, and language.
1. Chapter 1

"Nick Wilde? Well, that's a name I haven't heard in years," The large water buffalo exclaimed with a chuckle, he looked up at the mysterious wolf that had entered his room in retirement home and asked, "Why do you ask?" The mans calm demeanor changed to one of disgust and hatred for a mere second, before settling down. "I presume you have heard of the infamous 3 Claw Murderer." The buffalos eyes narrowed as he swiftly sat up.

"Of course I've heard of him, I spent 3 years searching for the bastard! How does this have anything to do with Nick?" Asked the now unsettled buffalo. The canine frowned before reaching into his bag and pulling out a folder filled to the brink with what looked like documents. "I think that your friend was the killer. Now Bogo, I think its time I introduce myself, I am Detective WolfHeimer and I am investigating the aforementioned case. You can either tell me everything you know about the Fox, or I detain you and you spend the last years of your life in a jail cell."

The former chief of police sighed, realizing he had no choice. "Even if I did know anything, which I don't, I'm not the one who should tell you. Look for Judy Hopps, last I heard she was spending the weekend in bunny burrow." He said to the detective, a sour look making its way onto his face. "Now I think its time you get out of my sight." The wolf smirked upon hearing the new information, he placed the folder onto the buffaloes bed and started to leave. "Thank you for your time, ill be on my way."

Bogo sighed as the detective left the room, after a couple of minutes, he grabbed the folder the wolf had left for him. "It cant be true, Nick would never do anything that bad..." With those words, the buffalo opened the folder and was greeted with the most horrific images he had ever seen. The former chief sighed and dropped the folder down to his side before saying "I don't know where you are Nick, but please, tell me this wasn't you."

 **Hello! welcome to my first ever story (Or beginning to a story) I would LOVE any feedback available, and I do realize this isn't a giant chapter, but it was something quick I really wanted to write. Have a great Day/Night!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Officer Wolfheim was pleased with what he had been told, now all he had to do was find Judy Hopps. "I doubt she'll be happy to talk, but it's for the better," The mammal said to himself, knowing full well the connection his suspect and her had in the past. In the train he had began to think over the properties of the case, twenty mammals dead, each with deep claw marks on their throats, abdomens, and strangely on the backs. "it was almost as if he had been...angry," The detective exclaimed. On the first sight, there were no visible patterns in the murders, it was as if they were all killed randomly and unprofessionally. If there was such a thing as a professional killer, this wasn't it, kills seemed to lack tact and looked more like spontaneous acts of brutality. Twelve had been prey and of those five were female. There was however something big he had noticed in the prey killings, this one pattern that did surface, every one besides two were sheep.

Before he had anymore time to ponder on the subject, the train had reached Bunny Burrows. As soon as Wolfheimer had stepped off of the train, he noticed a rather large, or should the wolf say small problem. He had no idea where this bunny named Judy Hopps was exactly, it felt like finding Waldo the spits mouse in Little Rodentia all over again and he couldn't just go around asking if any of them knew her, since the case needed a more under the radar approach. The once eager canine sighed as he realized his predicament, "This is gonna be a long day…," In more than just ears and feet.

Judy Hopps had always been a rather eager bunny, always waking up at the crack of dawn, making her siblings get up and get ready for the day, but as she got older, she began to value one thing above all, sleep. The alarm clock next to her rather small bed began to blare into her ears, awakening her nearly instantaneously. As soon as her feet had hit the floor, she realized what time it was. Judy shook her head and started to walk to the nearest bathroom. "Might as well start up the day!" She mused to herself in a sing song voice. From the moment the bunny had opened the door and began to wash her face, it was almost as if the sleepiness began to drain from her, starting from her ears having gone straight up, to finally her feet were tapping away in a energized stumper. She turned the water off and quickly walked in the direction of the kitchen.

 **(7 Hours later)**

Judys ears perked up as she heard a knock at the door, barely audible over the rather rambunctious kits running around the burrow, even with her long ears. She quickly put down her phone and walked over to the door, not sure who would be knocking. Judy cautiously opened the door and was rather surprised to see a panting wolf in a suit. "Is...This…," He faltered, before the wolf quickly caught his breath and straightened his back, "Is this the home, in which Judy Hopps resides?" His tone was one of professionalism and had a hint of exasperation in it.

Judy gulped slightly, unsure of why the wolf was here, "Yes, I am Judy Hopps, who are you, if I might ask?" She said with a polite voice, before backing up slightly and fully opening the door, silently allowing him into the tidy home. "I am Detective WolfHeimer, I'm here to ask you some questions about a case." The now very confused bunny nodded and led the mammal to a nearby couch, sitting down alongside the detective before saying, "Okay Mr. WolfHeimer..., what case will we be discussing?" She said, trying desperately to hide the fear she felt. Judy had a bad feeling about this mammal, but she had no idea why.

"Before we begin discussing it, I would like you to answer a few questions about someone very important," The Detective said slowly, he reached up and adjusted his collar, "Do you know the whereabouts of the fox named Nicholas Wilde?" He said with caution, the last thing he wanted to do was upset the bunny. Whoever had written the file on her awards and accomplishments, had noted 'Warning. Extremely Emotional Bunny.' Without a second thought Judy said in a rather monotonous voice, "I don't know where Nick is, I haven't heard from him in years, you would do best to ask his mother." Wolfheim shook his head, "I would, if she wasn't dead."

Judy's eyes widened, as she began to feel cold, "W-What the hell do you want with Nick?" She asked, not bothering to hide the fear and disbelief in her voice. WolfHeim sighed and said slowly, "We believe that the Three Claw Murderer is back in Zootopia... and the primary suspect is Nick." Judy sat there in shock, not being able to process anything, after a minute she began fighting back tears and then started, "I'll tell you everything I know about Nick…"

 **(I AM SO SO SO SORRY...I wanted to get back into the story, but I got busy and forgot about it and when I did go back and began writing more, I started to lose interest... But i'm back now! Feel free to PM any questions you have, and I'm always open to criticism and critique!)**


End file.
